Glee: A Puck and Rachel Story
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is a different twist on Glee...It is about Puck falling for Rachel after they become partners in one of the Glee rehearsals
1. Me and PuckPartnersNO

**This is a fan fiction about Glee...It is also for all those Glecks out there who can't stop watching like me. Please review. Criticisms will help me improve and I won't mind if you do criticise.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**XxRachelxx**_

Of course it was me...It was always me who had to be picked on because I was at the bottom of the social ladder. I thought highly of myself and others thought...well...poorly of me. But I was glad that I was different and that no one could take that away from me.

I was the star.

I was staring into my locker at the mirror at the back; I didn't look different than any other teenager in this school. I was unique though and it defiantly showed. I sighed and shut my locker closed. I looked at my watch and remembered Glee rehearsals. I grabbed my bag and ran to the music room. Once I got there I saw that even more people joined and one of them happened to be Puck, Finn's best friend. I kept my head down and walked to the other side of them room and waited in silence.

**A few minutes later:**

The song we were practicing today was, Take a Bow by Rihanna and for once in a few months I got picked for the lead solo. But the problem was, my dancing partner was Puck. Of course everyone was staring as Puck always tortured me before classes. Either throwing his drink over me or pushing me aside like I was nothing. I was used to it but I wasn't used to this.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm not happy with my dance partner. May I switch" I looked at him and patiently waited for his answer. "I'm sorry Rachel but you have to learn how to work with Puck" He sighed. "But everyone else got to pick their partners and you put me Puck" I argued. "Rachel, don't start please or I will take the solo off you" I was shocked at Mr. Schu he was always so nice he would never threaten anyone.


	2. Take A Bow

**Previously:**"Mr. Schuester, I'm not happy with my dance partner. May I switch" I looked at him and patiently waited for his answer. "I'm sorry Rachel but you have to learn how to work with Puck" He sighed. "But everyone else got to pick their partners and you put me Puck" I argued. "Rachel, don't start please or I will take the solo off you" I was shocked at Mr. Schu he was always so nice he would never threaten anyone.

**XxRachelxX**

I sighed and nodded to Mr. Schu, "Mr. Schu then can we go and rehearse in the auditorium please" I smiled in a child-like way, hoping he would say 'yes'. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you" I grabbed my bags and walked out the door with Noah trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

**In The Auditorium:**

"Right, thankfully I have some choreography already planned but the rest we can improvise. So do you want to go over the song first or the steps" I smiled. He was too busy looking around the place instead of listening to me. "Noah!" I said a little louder than expected. Finally he turned his attention to me. "What?" Noah shrugged and sat on the stage.

"I said do you want to go over the song first or the choreography" I smiled and set the music up. "Um, I guess the choreography" Noah looked so depressed and bored. Not like me, I was always so happy and preppy. "Alrighty" I beamed, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing position. "Right so I was thinking that we start off separated from each other making the audience think that there was a problem between us" I pushed him to one side and me to the other.

"Then you can come into the middle while I sing the first verse" I nodded for him to do what I said. Unoptimistic Noah was but at least he was doing it properly. "Now when I am singing the part 'Standin' outside my house, Tryin' to apologize. You pretend to talk to me, like if a boyfriend was trying to apologize for cheating on her. Because that is what the song is about" I smiled. "And where does the improvising come in" He rolled his eyes. "Fine, it can come in now. If you are so unenthusiastic about my choreography. We can improvise now" I grinned; I saw a smirk pull up on his face.

"Right, we will try it with the music now" I pressed play on the remote and the intro began.

"_Ooh, ohh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out"_

I looked to my side and saw him walking slowly towards me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Let's rock this house" he whispered in my arm and my heart fluttered. I nodded. He spun me outwards and then back into him but when I touched his chest he moved back. He started mouthing words as if apologizing to me. I smiled. I shook my head in character and waved my hand on front of him.

"_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show (oh),"_

I stepped close to him and pushed against his chest, he spun me round so my back was against his chest. I brought my arms up and felt his muscles; I pushed myself off of him and when I was standing further away I waggled my finger at him to come forward and when he was close enough I shook my head and sang the lyrics.

"_You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take a Bow, ohh..ohh"_

At the 'Take A Bow' line we both had the same idea and bowed forward, I giggled and then he joined in with me singing the song. We were just improvising and everytime it was getting stronger and stronger which was a good thing.

"_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),  
Talkin 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like a re-run,  
Please, what else is on_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow, ohh_

_And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech out?  
(But you put on quite a show you really had me goin'),_

_But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take A Bow"_

I paused the music for one second; "Now at the last two lines of the song I want to do the 'Dirty Dancing' lift" I smiled. Noah looked absolutely clueless. "You know the swan lift" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He shook his hand and I sighed. I grabbed my back and got a photo of the lift out. His eyes widened for a second as I showed him the video too. "See it's not that hard, and with your impeccable muscles it would be an easy task for you to lift a feather weight like me" I smiled and put it away.

"Now lets rehearse the lift" I smiled, I walked to the side and made sure I had my back against the wall, my shoes were off (just incase I slipped and fell) he was in the right position so I ran. Noah was ready for me and when I jumped into his strong muscular hands he lifted me high above his head and I copied 'Baby' from the movie. I smiled and then I felt his hands tighten around my petite frame. He lowered me down and my body brushed against his.

We sang the last line in perfect unison

"_But it's over now"_

The music cut off and so did we, except from our fast breathing. I was close against his body...Feeling the warm heat radiate off of him. I coughed and felt a faint flush in my cheeks. I backed away. "That was good" I smiled. "You're a really good performer Noah" I smiled and got my bags. "You should come over to my house and we can rehearse more" I put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I'll see you later tonight Berry" I watched him walk away with his guitar in hand and letterman's jacket flung over his shoulder.

I smiled and let a small giggled escape from my lips.


End file.
